A geographic data access application of a client device may access geographic data stored on several different servers. Each server may have its own format for geographic data requests. The geographic data access application may receive a request, from a user, for geographic data of an identified geographic region and provide the requested geographic data. In providing the requested geographic data, the geographic data access application may need to determine an appropriate server to use to process the request and to provide the request, to the server, in the request format for that server. This may be a cumbersome process.